


The Aftermath

by bidaisys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidaisys/pseuds/bidaisys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is for your safety," an agent told Daisy as the other agent opened the door to the containment unit. "You'll be kept in here for 72 hours for medical observation, and then you're free!"<br/>Free, Daisy thought bitterly as she stepped inside. She didn't feel free. She felt hollow, as though Hive had taken every part of her with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please bare with. I also wrote this on my iPhone notes, so I have no idea how well it will transfer. I might update with more interactions with the team (because there is no way they didn't come see her).

"This is for your safety," an agent told Daisy as the other agent opened the door to the containment unit. "You'll be kept in here for 72 hours for medical observation, and then you're free!"  
Free, Daisy thought bitterly as she stepped inside. She didn't feel free. She felt hollow, as though Hive had taken every part of her with him. Daisy glanced around her temporary home, her eyes immediately resting on the bed. Sleep wasn't important with Hive. Even as he drained her of her blood, she got little rest. Her humanly needs were unimportant to him. Feeling chills sweep up her body, she crawled into bed, blinking away tears from her eyes. She would not cry, not for him. 

\-----

 

She awoke with a fright to the sound of the pod's door opening, Jemma cautiously stepping inside. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I have to make sure.." she stumbled off, looking down at the syringe in her hand.  
"You want to make sure Hive isn't in my head," Daisy finished softly. Jemma didn't respond, only nodded slowly. "Well, let's get it over with," Daisy sighed, pulling herself to the edge of the bed.  
Jemma gingerly pushed Daisy's hair out of the way, placing the needle near the base of her skull. "This may hurt," she warned, before pushing the needle in and taking the sample.  
Daisy winced, and Jemma mumbled apologies as she dabbed a cotton ball on the spot. "How long until we know?" Daisy asked.  
"A couple of hours," Jemma responded, setting the syringe on the cart she brought with her. She picked up a tablet, then asked, "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"  
"Shoot," Daisy replied, rubbing her hands together anxiously. The longer she was in there, the more worried she became that she would lose control of herself.  
The questions were simple enough, she recognized them as basic questions for agents that were brainwashed. Memories of Mack after San Juan rushed into her head. That was your fault, too, her brain told her.  
"What do you remember from when you were..." Jemma paused suddenly, unable to finish the question. Fitz, Daisy's brain filled in.  
"In Radcliffe's office?" Daisy tried. Jemma opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I remember what I did, Jemma. To Fitz, I mean."  
"I think that's enough," Jemma cut her off sharply, turning away from her and blinking away tears.  
Daisy's skin felt as though it were on fire. She didn't feel pain with Hive, and the ache inside her only made her miss him more. You don't miss him, her mind told her. You're addicted to the feeling he gave you. Right now, she couldn't tell the difference between the two. Anger and guilt swept over her as she remembered Fitz's face, begging her to stop, to come back.  
"It wasn't you," Jemma's voice interrupted. "It was Hive. He controlled you, he brought down the base, he hurt Fitz and Mack."  
The words floored Daisy for a moment, but only fueled the raging fire inside. Why isn't she angry? "Can you look me in the eyes and say that?"  
"Daisy-"  
"No, you can't," Daisy cut her off, the rage spilling over. "Because you know I did it. Because you know I liked doing it. You can lie, you can pretend that it was him but it was my body! It was my powers! It was me!"  
"Skye, stop-"  
"If he asked me to hurt you, I would have."  
Jemma flinched, taking a step back in horror. Daisy stopped in her tracks, tears falling down her face.  
"Jemma, I didn't mean, I didn't mean to-"  
"I'm sorry, I need some air," Jemma broke in, grabbing the syringe and walking out the door, wiping tears away.  
Daisy stood frozen, staring at the space her friend once occupied. It's better this way, she told herself. The farther away they are, the safer they'll be. Still, she sat on the bed, hugging her knees to muffle her sobs.


End file.
